This invention relates to a polarization apparatus for receiving a single beam of unpolarized light at an inlet and for producing two beams of a single polarized light at an outlet of the apparatus.
This invention relates particularly to a micropolarization assembly which incorporates a beam-shaping microlens wafer and a polarization wafer assembly. The micropolarization assembly utilizes the full illumination incident on the beam-shaping microlens wafer and aligns all of the light to the same polarization at the outlet of the polarization wafer assembly.
The invention relates particularly to a micropolarization assembly which enables a larger area device to be fabricated as a relatively thin assembly.